Paradise
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: The Royal Council of Hyrule finally reunite after three years apart, on the very edge of the world; the coast of Eriva, home to nothing except a small Deku tribe. The Deku tribe assures them that Eriva is a paradise of sun, sea and sand; but the ancient runes inscribed on a temple wall tell a very different story. (Set as a sequel to 'Camouflage').
1. Chapter 1

Two horses gallop at speed, weaving between the tropical trees towards an unknown destination. One, a black Gerudo mare carrying two women; the other, a white colt carrying two men.

The two women wear capes of magenta and lilac which billow behind them as they ride. The first woman has short black hair and a tight expression of concentration as she grips the reigns. Her name is Dakota, and she is the Royal Diplomat for the Royal Family of Hyrule. The second woman has long platinum blonde hair which flows behind her. Her name is Imogen, and she is a mage blessed with the magical powers of her Sheikah ancestors.

The two men in the saddle of the white colt are starkly different in appearance. One has short blonde hair and is plated in dazzling golden armour. His name is Laurel, the Royal Commander of the Royal Hylian Forces. A soldier serving under Princess Zelda, he prides himself on his title, but remains humble to his friends. The other conceals himself with a dusty scarlet cloak. Dirty-blonde hair and red eyes, he is the son of Impa who fulfils the role of Royal Advisor in his mother's absence.

These four travellers have found themselves far from Hyrule and are seeking a way home. They've crossed mountains, deserts and forests, but still to no avail. Despite this, they press on, guided by nothing but hope and a sketchy navigation spell. Together, they charge fearlessly through the night, beneath the darkness of the jungle canopy.

"We need to stop soon." Laurel says, leading from the front. "Aurarius needs to drink."

"Are there any springs nearby?" Dakota asks.

"Even if there were, I wouldn't risk it." Imogen replies. "Water in the jungle is usually infested with all kinds of parasites."

"Wait!" Dakota interrupts. "Listen!"

Both horses grind to a halt. The stamping of hooves is replaced by the buzz of exotic insects. All around them, the jungle hisses and growls. But beneath the noise, there is an underlying whisper, which rises then falls like breath.

"It sounds like-"

"-the sea…" Imogen breathes in the cool night air.

"Let's go!" Dakota whips the reigns, sending the Gerudo mare sprinting towards the salty scent.

The horses gallop on until the trees start to thin out. A gust of wind blasts their faces as the jungle opens into a vast beach. The fresh sea breeze caresses their hair as they dismount their horses. Dakota sheds her magenta cloak and unties the laces of her boots. They slide off with ease, her toes submerged in the soft white sand.

"Dakota, wait!" Laurel calls.

Her pale white feet pound along the sand before anyone can stop her. She dances down to the shore and kicks the water with a playful grin. Before long, her companions join her, observing from a short distance away.

"Come and join me!" Dakota chirps.

"Dakota, be careful!" Laurel warns. "There could be anything lurking in those waters!"

"It's perfectly fine!" she insists. "Stop being so boring!"

Unexpectedly, Ningan sheds his cloak and his boots and dashes into the sea. He flicks water across her face and the two engage in a frenzy of splashing and laughter.

"Come on, Laurel, loosen up!" Ningan teases.

Laurel sighs and unties his shoulder-plates. He surrenders his boots to the sand and faces the other two in battle. Imogen watches from the side, too shy to join in…not that anyone seemed to notice.

Her gaze turns to something further up the beach on the horizon: a collection of brown bumps on the coastline. The flickering light of lanterns attracts her attention. Life.

"I see a village!" Imogen points in the direction of the curious settlement.

The three sea urchins cease their games and follow Imogen's gaze. They reluctantly retie the laces of their boots and mount their steeds once more. The two horses advance across the sand towards the welcoming light of the village. The moon watches as the shadows of the jungle retreat; their prey escape unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

They approach the colourful flickering lights of green and yellow lanterns swaying in the sea breeze. The village is comprised of four wooden towers with thatched roofs. They jut out of the sea, each connected to a platform in the centre through boardwalks and rope bridges. The structure extends to the shore via a single boardwalk decorated with more curious lanterns.

"What is this place?" Dakota murmurs in awe, and dismounts her horse. She leads the way onto the boardwalk; the uniform sound of four pairs of boots marching along the wooden planks, breaking the silence of the smooth summer night.

They reach the central platform and stumble upon something even more curious: a pedestal with a single flower painted onto it, surrounded by undecipherable symbols.

"They're runes." Imogen explains as her head follows the spiralling pattern of symbols. "It appears to be some sort of spell…"

"What kind of people live here?" Ningan wonders as he inspects the unusual architecture.

Dakota crosses a bridge towards a door and knocks. She braces herself with a warm smile and an open posture. As Royal Diplomat, she is highly experienced in foreign relations, and has the ability to address strangers with a confident but friendly attitude. During her career, she has encountered royals, elected mayors, military commanders, convicted criminals, and lethal warriors. She could handle anything.

The village stirs, and they sense the glare of a dozen eyes upon them. Suddenly, the door swings open. A tall tree-like figure towers over Dakota…literally tree-like, with branches for arms and a crown of leaves on its head. A Deku.

Its bright yellow eyes stare down at her coldly. "You intrude upon our sacred land." he growls. "What brings you to this far corner of the Earth?"

"We've been travelling across the jungle for four days and nights, without any contact with civilisation." Dakota explains with a smile. "Your village is beautiful."

The Deku's eyes narrow as they scan the dampened faces of the Hylian travellers. "You have reached the coast of Eriva: the very divide between land and sea, and the final border of the continent. I do not know where you come from, but I ask that you leave our peaceful village."

"Please!" Laurel interjects. "We don't want to intrude or ask for your hospitality! All we ask is that you direct us to some clean fresh water!"

The door slams in his face. Dakota's smile vanishes. Laurel's face falls. Ningan and Imogen glance at each other in bewilderment.

"Well, at least we tried…" Dakota sighs.

They are about to turn away when the door reopens with a creak. The Deku reappears, his face a little more relaxed. "I apologise for my rude welcoming. My name is Cinnopo, and I am the Chieftain of this village. If you would kindly remove your boots, you may enter. There is somebody I think you should meet."

Dakota and Laurel glance at one another before turning to Imogen and Ningan. Uncertainly, they remove their sandy boots before entering the Chieftain's home barefoot.


	3. Chapter 3

The four travellers place their pale feet onto a woven rug with a green symbol painted on it. Cinnopo notices Imogen gazing at it with puzzlement, and kindly translates.

"A symbol used to cleanse the evil spirits from your feet. No evil enters these houses."

The hut was very primitive, but rather spacious. In the centre of the hut was a simmering hearth, with smoke rising through a hole in the roof. Another Deku tends to a frying fish. Did Deku eat fish?

"This is my wife, Dhilta." Cinnopo introduces her. She glances up from the pan but doesn't say a word. "Please, be seated by the hearth. We were not expecting visitors, so there is no fish for you tonight."

They kneel with their legs crossed on the floor. Numerous Deku flowers sprout out of the floor. A small Deku child plays with the skull of a fish in his own playpen decorated with hanging charms. Drooping from the wall is a gigantic leaf hammock, taken by an indistinguishable shape.

"Jitiko!" Cinnopo calls. "Please wake our guest."

The Deku child drops his morbid toy and patters over to the hammock. He shakes the body inside feebly. The hammock swings slightly until the shape shifts and turns on its side.

A Hylian male with pointed ears and chestnut-brown hair yawns and extends his hand out of the hammock. They reach for a pair of emerald-green spectacles resting in the ropes. He slides them over his nose and blinks until his eyes adjust. He rubs the lenses with disbelief at the sight of the four travellers.

"Dakota? Ningan? Laurel? What in the goddess's name are you three doing out here?"

"Ezra!" Dakota cries, leaping to her feet to embrace him.

Ezra was once the Royal Scholar, responsible for research on behalf of Hyrule's Royal Family. Together with the others, they formed the Royal Council of Hyrule; Princess Zelda's closest courtiers. The Royal Council embarked on an expedition to foreign lands by the command of Princess Zelda to expand the kingdom of Hyrule. However, this turned out to be a false pretence, and thus the four of them disbanded. Now, by way of the goddess, they reunite on the coast of Eriva after almost three years apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra climbs out of the hammock and joins them at the hearth. Like the others, he is barefoot, but wears a brown leather jacket and a pair of muddy beige trousers which look as though they haven't been washed since their last meeting. He kneels over the crackling firewood and proceeds to tell them all about his adventures since his departure.

"I remained in the city of Anther for a short while after our mutual separation. I operated a Potion Shop and made my income curing citizens of ailments and disease. I was something of a medicinal magician, and business was booming. But it wasn't fame or Rupees that I desired. I was in love with the museum curator."

"Who would've guessed…" Ningan rolls his eyes.

"We dated for a while, but ultimately, she chose another man close to her heart. I was heartbroken to say the least. So I gathered my herb collection and left Anther to pursue further research into the field of botanical science. That's how I arrived here, in Eriva."

"How did you end up with these guys?" Laurel gestures to the Deku family around them.

"I was exploring the depths of the jungle when I became dehydrated. I found a spring and took a gulp of its clear waters. I discovered that the water was contaminated, but it was too late. Fortunately, Cinnopo and a few others found me, and brought me here in their Deku village. They nursed me to health and I healed rapidly. They insisted that I remained in their village, and I saw the perfect opportunity to do some research on these peculiar plant-people."

"And remain here you shall." Cinnopo nods. "The jungle is no place for a lone Hylian, especially ones with such limited knowledge of the wilderness."

"So what about you?" Ezra asks the group. "You still haven't introduced me to our new member."

"Imogen." she says politely. "I met Ningan in the town of Oblimos. We're both members of the Sheikah tribe."

"What an honour!" Ezra exclaims. "I have the privilege of knowing not one but _two_ members of a rare tribe!"

They shakes hands over the smoking fish just as Dhilta removes it from the spit. She cuts off the head using a sharpened stick, and hands it to Ezra. Laurel, Ningan and Imogen watched enviously as he devours the rest whole.

"The four of you are welcome to stay here in our village." The Chieftain chirps. "We promise to provide you with all the fresh water and fish you could wish for."

"Thank you, but we're actually on our way back home to Hyrule." Laurel declines graciously.

"No, you must stay!" Cinnopo insists. "Any friend of Ezra's is a friend of ours! Besides, the Eriva jungle is much too dangerous to wander at night!"

Laurel looks to Dakota. Dakota looks to Ningan. Ningan looks to Imogen. Ezra licks the fishy oils from his fingertips and wipes his hand on his trousers.


	5. Chapter 5

The travellers accept their invitation and spend the night in the Deku village. Since they had already equipped sleeping bags, the spacious floor was open to them. They arrange their makeshift beds awkwardly around the embers of the hearth, while Ezra climbs smugly into his hammock.

Cinnopo, Dhilta and Jitiko dive into their individual Deku flowers and succumb to sleep. Laurel and Dakota venture outside to dutifully tend to their horses, leaving Ningan and Imogen to curl up into their sleeping bags.

The eerie green lanterns continue to glow as Laurel leads his white colt Aurarius onto the wooden platform. Opening his backpack, he extracts a pouch of oats and holds them out for his steed. Aurarius nibbles at his palm nervously.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asks. "You're not sick, are you?"

 _No, no..._ Aurarius responds, glancing about the village. _I don't know…I just feel…uncomfortable about this place…_

"Is it the sea? You've never seen the sea before, have you? It's nothing to be afraid of!"

 _No, it's not the sea…_

Dakota arrives with her Gerudo mare Storm, who consistently looks bored and impatient. Tonight was no different, as she scratches the wooden planks with her hoof, irritated. Dakota opens a pouch of oats and holds it out for Storm to see. Storm snarls and turns away.

"I wonder if she'll ever warm to me…" Dakota sighs.

"Give her time." Laurel assures her. "She likes her independence. Leave the pouch on the floor and she'll eat."

Dakota obeys and positions the pouch carefully on the wooden boardwalk in Storm's sight. The mare stares blankly at her.

Dakota shrugs and turns to Laurel. "How far do you think we are from Hyrule?"

"I couldn't say." he says regretfully. "But I'm sure we're close."

Dakota's head turns to the open ocean behind them. "This just feels like the end of the road. There's nothing out here but sand and sea. Why would Imogen's magic spell lead us here?"

"I trust her sense of direction. Without her magic, we wouldn't have found you."

It's true: Imogen's navigation spell led them straight to Dakota, who was living with her husband on a wildlife park. After her husband passed away, they persuaded her to join them on their pilgrimage back to Hyrule.

"Do you think her magic is what drew us to Ezra?" she asks curiously.

Laurel shrugs. "Perhaps. Or perhaps it was fate?"

A frigid gale blows over them. Dakota shivers and pulls her cloak over her shoulder. "I'm going to head back inside and get some sleep. You should join me."

She turns to Storm and finds her with her snout deep in the pouch of oats. Dakota looks to Laurel, who is already wearing an expression that says 'told-you-so'. The pair of them bid goodnight to their steeds and return to the warmth of the Chieftain's hut.


	6. Chapter 6

Imogen wakes before the sunrise. Maybe it was the howling maritime wind outside? She sits up in her sleeping bag and glances about the hut. The shapes of the others still pulsate in their sleeping bags, while Ezra still snores in his hammock.

She slides out of her sleeping bag and steps cautiously over the sleeping bodies circling the hearth. She glides silently across the room and slips into her boots.

Outside, the sky is in half-light; yellow morning clouds roll in from the sea. The horses stand beneath the green lanterns half-asleep. The rest of the village seemed lifeless; there were no faces peeking through the crude windows this morning.

Imogen dons her lilac cloak and crosses the bridge to the central platform. There was something magical about the way the sunlight cast down onto the pedestal, illuminating the painted flower so that all its colours glow. Maybe it was used for some sort of ceremony?

She kneels down to inspect the mysterious runes painted onto the floor. They spiral around the pedestal in strings of letters; most likely forming words and sentences. Perhaps they are decipherable after all?

From beneath her cloak, she retrieves her blue leather-bound spell-book, filled with mystical knowledge of wondrous enchantments and ancient incantations. Flicking through the pages, she settles her finger on a page of translations.

 _T…H…E…B…L…O_

"What are you doing?"

Ningan's blunt voice startles her and she slams the book shut. "Ningan…when did you wake up?"

"Just now." he says, leaning against one of the wooden posts surrounding the platform. "I thought you'd abandoned us."

"Don't be silly!" she laughs. "I just came outside for some fresh morning air!"

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts." he mutters. "We should be back on the road before midday."

Imogen abandons her study of the runes and follows Ningan back into the Chieftain's hut. Cinnopo and Dhilta have already risen from their Deku flowers, and are cooking beans over the hearth. Cinnopo scalds the pair upon their entrance.

"Please remove your boots when you enter my home!"

Imogen and Ningan obey his orders without question and slide off their boots. Cinnopo's ferocious expression lapses back into his calm composure. "Early birds, I see. Did you catch the sunrise?"

Imogen nods with a bow. "It was wonderful, Chieftain. I was intrigued by the pedestal erected on the boardwalk outside. What exactly is its purpose?"

Cinnopo waves his twig-like arms offhandedly. "Oh, just a place we use for celebratory ceremonies. Only used on rare occasions."

One by one, Laurel, Dakota and Ezra open their eyes and join the others for breakfast. Dhilta passes round a pot of roasted beans for their guests to enjoy.

"These are delicious!" Laurel exclaims in delight, picking them from the pot.

"Our very own homegrown stalks." The Chieftain beams. "And there's more."

Cinnopo claps his hands. Two Deku servants descend through an opening in the roof, carrying a pot. They land with a wooden thud and place the pot before the Chieftain. It is filled to the brim with clear still water.

"A gift from my tribe to you, travellers."

"Fresh water!" Dakota cries.

"We cannot thank you enough for your generosity and hospitality." Laurel thanks the Chieftain.

They take the opportunity to fill their empty bottles and take gulps of the cool fresh liquid to quench their thirst.

"Well this has certainly helped us on our way, but we must be going shortly." Ningan announces. "Thank you very much for everything you have done, Mr Chief. We'll keep our goodbyes brief."

"Oh no, no, no!" Cinnopo refuses. "You cannot leave so soon!"

Ningan responds by looking to Laurel. Laurel clears his throat and stands his ground.

"While we are eternally grateful for your kindness, our journey home must continue. We have been travelling the continent for three years, and homesickness has infected our hearts."

"Then let us ease your pain. Stay here for a short while, to relax your feet and heal your blisters. My people will be on hand to provide nothing less than the best care for you. See this as a short vacation. A spa treatment. You are free to leave whenever you like. All we ask is that you give our tribe a chance, and embrace our culture and customs in return for our hospitality."

Ningan eyes Laurel warily. The travellers had a habit of becoming entangled in local affairs wherever they went. This usually didn't end well, and they had a few lucky escapes. But before Laurel could answer, Dakota intervenes.

"We accept!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the problem?" she hisses when she is beckoned outside by Laurel and a furious Ningan. "We deserve a vacation!"

"Dakota, last time we had a 'vacation', I was poisoned and nearly died." Ningan replies bluntly.

"I just don't think it's appropriate for us to abandon our journey so early." Laurel concurs. "We have no idea how far Hyrule could be, and we want to make the most of the summer months."

"Summer has only just started!" she protests. "We have plenty of time! And there's nothing to fear! There's nothing out here!"

"I just think we should have been consulted first."

"Well, if you want to continue, I'm not stopping you." Dakota folds her arms. "But I'm going to stay here with Ezra. I _deserve_ a break."

Of the four of them, Dakota has undoubtedly suffered the most, with the recent loss of her husband. None of the others could comprehend that kind of grief, and so she had knowingly built an argument they could not demolish.

"Three days." Laurel declares firmly. "No more."

With that affirmation, Dakota chooses to spend the day lounging on the beach, soaking up the sun rays all afternoon. Ningan and Laurel observe from a balcony of the village which overlooks the shore.

"You know, maybe we _are_ closer to Hyrule than we first thought." Laurel suggests. "This could be our last taste of exploration and foreign lands before we wind up home."

"What makes you think that?" Ningan asks with a puzzled frown.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling." he shrugs. "Like now we've finally reunited with Ezra, perhaps we're destined to return as we departed; together at last."

"You don't believe in all that fate rubbish, do you?" Ningan sneers.

"How else do you explain we found Dakota and Ezra within the space of a few weeks? Coincidence?"

Ningan rolls his eyes. "Maybe the continent isn't as vast as we think? Or maybe Princess Zelda is behind all this, just like she was with us two?"

After their fallout, Princess Zelda took it upon herself to reunite Ningan and Laurel without their knowledge, by arranging a meeting via letter. Ningan and Laurel fell straight into her trap and were forced to confront each other for the first time in two years. They settled their differences and became the closest of friends once more, all thanks to her masterminding.

"I see after all these years, you haven't lost your cynicism." Laurel smirks.

"If there really is such thing as fate, then the goddesses must be playing some kind of sick joke on me." Ningan mutters.

A propeller-like noise distracts their conversation. Two or three Dekus fly overhead using their Deku flowers; Laurel and Ningan watch them glide over the sand and towards the jungle.

Laurel turns back to his companion. "Don't worry. We'll be home soon. We just need to convince Ezra to come along. Then we can end our journey as we began: four friends proud to serve under the command of Princess Zelda."


	8. Chapter 8

Spell-book open in her hands, Imogen returns to the intriguing runes on the outside of the pedestal. She is determined to decipher this message and perhaps learn more about the Deku culture.

 _T…H…E…B…L…O…O…D…O…F…H_

"Ah, Imogen." Ezra calls as he bumbles across the bridge towards her. "Have you seen the others?"

Imogen closes her spell-book with dismay but wears a smile as Ezra approaches. "I think they went down to the beach."

"I was just about to do some fishing and wondered if you would like to join me?"

"I've never been fishing before…" she admits. "I don't think I'll be much use…"

"Nonsense! It's never too late to try something new!" he replies cheerfully. "I'll meet you on the boardwalk in a few minutes!"

Ten bare feet dangle over edge of the boardwalk, the waves gently lapping below. Dakota, Laurel, Ningan and Imogen are each armed with fishing nets and scepticism as Ezra begins his fishing tutorial.

"Fishing was once a pastime of mine, you know. I would frequently visit Hyrule's Fishing Hole at Lake Hylia and cast my rod to the water. Sometimes successfully, but often not. Today, we'll be using nets. They're more efficient and don't require bait."

Ezra casts his net into the water, as an example to the others. Laurel and Dakota mimic him, followed by Imogen and finally Ningan.

"The key to fishing is _patience_." Ezra explains. "Once you catch a bite, it's really up to your reflexes."

As though proving his theory, he hoists the net from the sea. It rises from waves loaded with dancing fish. He opens the net and lets them flop onto the boardwalk. The others marvel at his catch.

"You see, it's easy." Ezra beams. "I expect we'll eat well tonight."

They wait in silence for what seems like hours. The sun passes over them and Ningan can feel his eyelids drooping.

"So Ezra." Laurel initiates the conversation. "How long have you been living in Eriva?"

"I'm not too sure." he ponders. "A few weeks? Maybe a month? Time has a curious way of passing unnoticeably out here."

"It must be strange, living out here all on your own."

"It was a little daunting at first." Ezra confesses. "But the Deku take good care of me, make no mistake. I'm well-fed and watered each day, and the sun offers a lot of health benefits."

"When was the last time you spoke to a Hylian?" Dakota asks.

"It must have been back in the city of Anther. Although, I have always appreciated solitude. It's nice to have some time alone with your own thoughts once in a while."

"Would you ever consider going back to Hyrule?" Ningan says abruptly.

Ezra chortles. "I'm not sure I'm ready to retire just yet. There's just so much to discover out here. New plant species never seen before, with all sorts of amazing properties. It sends my cognitive gears into overdrive."

Dakota senses a tugging on her net. She reels it in from the water and reveals a curious crustacean the size of a rock.

"Amazing!" Ezra applauds. "I've never caught anything like _that_ before!"

Something pulls at Laurel's net, causing him to do the same. He lifts his net out of the water only to find that it has been cut at the bottom.

Ezra chuckles. "There are many mysterious creatures at the sea bed! Some don't appreciate our way of fishing!"

Laurel inspects the damage and discovers lethal-looking teeth marks in the rope. His eyes widen at the thought of the fearsome fish lurking below them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hyruleans carry the day's catch into the Chieftain's Hut and gather around the hearth. Using their knives, they skin the fish and deposit the meat into a pan. Jitiko watches their work from his playpen with bright wide eyes.

"I see you Hylians have a certain talent for fishing." Cinnopo nods as he enters the room.

" _Some_ of us." Ningan smirks at Laurel as he fixes the fish's head onto a stick and waves it about childishly.

"It's a talent not all of us share." Laurel admits.

He ignites the firewood and listens to the fillets sizzle in the pan. Ezra opens a pouch hanging from his belt, and sprinkles some herbs over the raw meat.

"Seasoning." he smiles.

The Chieftain turns to the others. "I hope you enjoyed your first day in Eriva, travellers."

"It's beautiful." Dakota says wistfully. "I could lay on that beach forever."

Ningan glares at her, his lip curled. Laurel rises to his feet and wipes his oily fingers on his tunic.

"I'll just be tending to the horses outside."

He refastens his boots and exits the hut. The sun sets over the horizon; a giant orange orb reflected in the ocean like a mirror. He crosses the bridge and almost jumps with fright when he sees Imogen crouched over the pedestal.

"Imogen, what are you doing out here? Come to think of it, _when_ did you come out here?"

"I just slipped out while you were cooking." she explains, flicking through her spell-book. "Look at these runes."

Laurel crouches down beside her and examines her findings: to him, they're nonsensical symbols, but Imogen has successfully translated them into legible words.

" _The Blood Of Hylia Will Bring Light_. That's what it says." she reads. "The same phrase is repeated again and again. What does this mean?"

Hylia. Laurel recalls the name from the legends of Hyrule which his mother would once read to him as bedtime stories. Hylia was the name of the goddess who watched over Hyrule and its people. Her bloodline was said to continue through Hyrule's Royal Family, and the people descended from those who lived amongst her were named Hylians after her; their defining characteristics being pointed ears and blood with magical properties. While Laurel was not himself a Hylian, he knew of the lore of Hylia and her people well.

"Hylia, the Goddess of Hyrule." Laurel answers. "Her blood is said to run through all Hylians."

"We're not in Hyrule…" Imogen reminds him. "So why would the Dekus know of Hylia? And shed light on what?"

"It's probably just a blessing from the Goddess that they write on their sacred places of worship." Laurel shrugs. "They might not even know what it means for sure."

He clambers to his feet and goes to tend Aurarius. Imogen remains knelt on the floor, pondering the meaning of this cryptic message.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Dakota pokes at the fish on her plate with distaste.

"Is this all there is to eat around here?" she mutters to Ningan. "I was expecting a little more variety…"

Ningan smiles smugly and proceeds to chew on his own fish. Cinnopo approaches the pair of them at the hearth.

"Can we fetch you anything else?" the Chieftain offers. "Spices? Oils?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any fruit?" Dakota asks politely. "Fruit juice would be divine."

"We don't have any fruit currently in the village." Cinnopo answers regretfully. "However, my wife will be venturing into the jungle to go fruit-picking this afternoon. Perhaps you can join her and pick whatever takes your fancy?"

" _Fruit-picking_?" Ningan sneers. "What about hunting?"

"There are no beasts on the edge of the jungle." The Chieftain shakes his leafy head. "You would have to travel a few miles to find tracks of any kind."

Ningan contemplates this concept for a while. Wild animals were only scarce in the city. Anywhere beyond the town gates was open season. This really was the edge of the world...

"In that case, fruit-picking it is!" Dakota smiles. "I'll go and fetch Laurel. Do you think Imogen would like to come?"

"If she's finally managed to get her head out of that spell-book of hers…" he mutters.

The sun shines on the shores of the Erivan Coast, somewhat harshly. Summer is in full swing, yet the biting wind feels unnervingly cold.

The team of fruit-pickers gather on the boardwalk clutching wicker baskets. The Chieftain's wife Dhilta leads the expedition, followed by Ezra, Dakota, Imogen, Ningan and Laurel.

"Fruit-picking is harder than you might think." Ezra informs them. "You have to have a keen eye to spot the ripest fruits. Even then, the task is tricky. Should you mistake a poisonous berry for a lush treat, the consequences could be fatal."

"Thanks Professor Fruity." Ningan sighs. "Can we get moving already?"

Dhilta guides them through the tall, tropical trees as though she knew it like the back of her hand. Ezra bumbles behind her, his head admiring the canopy above. Dakota skips ahead, with Imogen close behind, leaving Ningan and Laurel to trail after them.

"Perhaps you'll be better at picking berries than you were at fishing." Ningan teases the knight.

"I doubt I'll be very good at either." Laurel laughs.

"I'd much rather be walking through the jungle with a bow in my hand instead of a basket." Ningan groans.

"I know it's not exactly hunting, but it's rather enjoyable." Laurel says enthusiastically. "Doesn't it feel like we're children wandering in the Lost Woods?"

"Don't get carried away, Ordon boy."

The forest floor is scattered with luminous fungi and gigantic, fragrant flora. The wild aromas tingle in their nostrils. Yet something is missing: life. No insects, nor bird, reptile or mammal can be seen chirping in the treetops or lurking in the undergrowth. The jungle was deathly quiet.

They proceed to trek through the dense undergrowth until Dhilta stops beside a spring. Juicy crimson berries hang just above the water just waiting to be plucked. Instead, Dhilta raises her finger and points to the treetops.

"Up there is the big fruit." she explains. "You must climb up and get them. I'll stay down here to pick the berries."

Ezra turned to the others. "I'll be studying the plant life down below. You four are all fit enough to pop up there and fetch a few fruits, surely?"

Ningan and Laurel glare at the lazy scholar.

"It seems like a simple enough task." Dakota chimes with optimism. "Shall we see who can collect the most fruit?"

Laurel and Imogen hurry excitedly up the tree trunks like little children playing a game. Ningan rolls his eyes. A fruit-picking contest? Lame. Nevertheless, he grips his fingers firmly into the bark and hoists himself onto the first branch.


	11. Chapter 11

Laurel, Dakota, Imogen and Ningan each work at different heights, plucking a variety of fruits from the branches of the trees. Meanwhile, Ezra examines a collection of fungi growing at the base of the trees, and Dhilta picks leaves from the surrounding shrubs.

Imogen fills her basket with giant green pears, counting them as she goes, when a cold gust of wind disrupts her thoughts. She turns her head north and squints her eyes. From her vantage point atop the tree, she spots the towering spires of a crumbling stone structure.

"What's that building over there?" she calls down to the others below.

Instead of a reply, she hears the crack of a branch, then a hard thud. Imogen glances down to see Laurel flat on his back.

"Laurel!" Dakota cries. "Are you okay?"

Ningan scurries down the tree trunk and lands on the forest floor beside his friend. Laurel sits up and rubs his backbone. "I think I'm alright…just the shock of the fall, that's all…"

His basket lies nearby, overturned. Ningan picks it up and starts to collect the spilled plums scattered around the base of the tree.

"No, no, no!" Ezra stops him. "Those are _Petrificus Prunum_ ; a fruit which can render you paralysed and unable to move!"

"Guess I'm not good at fruit-picking either…" Laurel sighs with dejection.

The sun is at its highest point, shining brightly enough to pierce the canopy of leaves. Imogen and Dakota return to the base of the trees, their wicker baskets filled to the brim with yellow and orange fruit. Dhilta admires their work and nods approvingly.

"The villagers will be most pleased with our collection. Let us return to the beach."

They collect their baskets and march back together along the trail. Ningan catches up to Laurel as places his hand on his back.

"Hey, I hope you're alright. Don't worry about fishing or fruit-picking. You were born to be a soldier, not a scavenger."

Laurel smiles warmly. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

His boot squelches on the ground. Laurel looks down and sees a patch of black sticky substance smeared on his shoe.

"What on earth is that?" Ningan's face crumples in disgust.

"It doesn't look like fruit…" Laurel lifts his foot to his face for closer inspection. "More like oil…"

"Stop lagging behind, you two!" Dakota yells from the front. "We want to get back before sunset!"

Laurel quickly wipes his boot on a nearby shrub and obediently runs to catch up with the others. Ningan moves into a sprint and joins the team of fruit-pickers as they emerge from the shadows of the jungle.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the Chieftain's hut, the Hyruleans divide their fruits between each other to share: a fantastic multi-coloured array of pears, mangos and lychees in a basket to indulge.

"These are delicious!" Dakota beams with a mouthful of fruit.

"You have earned your prizes." Cinnopo nods. "Or should I say the fruits of your labour."

"Chief Cinnopo!"

The distinct Deku squeak from above attracts the attention of the gathering. Two Deku villagers descend through the roof and approach the Chieftain with urgency. One holds out his hand and presents the Chieftain with a wilted flower, coated in black.

"We found this to the north of the jungle!" the villager chirps.

"A whole bed of them!" the other adds.

The Chieftain looks between the two villagers then to the cursed flora. All eyes in the room watch him intently, awaiting a response.

"This matter is not for discussion at mealtimes!" he scalds them. "I will meet with the village tomorrow. For now, we dine, then rest 'til the morn. Be gone!"

The villagers make no objection as they obediently take off through the roof and into the twilit sky.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was all that about, Chief?" Ezra inquires politely.

"As I told my villagers, there is no matter for your concern, Mr Ezra." Cinnopo says quietly. "Now I insist you continue to enjoy your fruits and relax. Who knows what adventures tomorrow will bring?"

The Chieftain glides over to the door and out into the evening. Ezra, Dakota, Laurel and Ningan exchange glances, before continuing to tuck into their sweet supper. Imogen's eyes are haunted by the image of the wilted flower in the Deku's hand. Something wasn't right.

That night, she lies awake in her sleeping bag, her imagination running wild. Her companions snore beside her, none the wiser to her insomnia. The Dekus sleep in their flowers, and all is quiet.

She carefully climbs out of her sleeping bag and glides towards the door. Her boots await her, gently sliding onto her feet. Out the door and across the bridge, she tiptoes silently beneath the light of the lanterns with one destination in mind...


	13. Chapter 13

"We've looked all over the village!" Ezra tells him. "We can't find her anywhere!"

Ningan stands on the central platform staring at the pedestal while chewing his fingernails. His companions surround him, looking both spooked and sorrowful as the search party turns up unsuccessful.

"Don't you have any idea where she might have gone?" Dakota asks him apprehensively.

Ningan shakes his head with a blank expression. Laurel places his arm gently around his shoulder.

"She'll turn up, don't worry."

"If your friend does not return by nightfall, I will send a group of villagers out into the jungle to search for her." Cinnopo promises. "For now, we must remain calm and relaxed. Your friend is in no danger."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Cinnopo."

The Chieftain's wife Dhilta marches across the bridge and breaks into the circle.

"Dhilta, please!" Cinnopo reprimands her. "I ask you stay inside and watch over Jitiko!"

"When are you going to tell them, Cinnopo?"

"About what?" Dakota interjects with intrigue.

"About what's _really_ out there." she says sternly.

The Chieftain scowls. "Dhilta, can't you see that these travellers are in enough distress without you causing unnecessary upset with your ridiculous scaremongering tales?!"

"Cinnopo, the legends are _true_!" his wife insists. "If you don't tell them, then _I_ will!"

"Let her speak!" Ningan orders.

Taken aback by the protest, the Chieftain lowers his tone. "Alright. You may tell your story. Whether you choose to believe it or not…I will not be bullied into making any rash decisions."

Cinnopo retreats back into his hut. Dhilta steps forward to address her audience. "It is time for you to learn the story passed down by our ancestors. It is time for you to know the true history of Eriva."

Ningan, Laurel, Dakota and Ezra gather round the pedestal where Dhilta speaks to the ocean beyond…


	14. Chapter 14

"Long ago, when the generation of Dekus you see today were only mere saplings, our village took on a much different form. Our tribe lived on the other side of the jungle, in a cove cut into the side of the cliffs. Our village was shielded from the ocean storms and the waves which rolled into the bay were warm and calm.

Atop the cliff was a temple built long ago by a tribe we knew nothing of, long extinct by the time our ancestors settled there. This temple was abandoned, and lay in ruins for many years. Then one day, the heavens opened and lightning struck the spires of the temple. The thunder echoed deep within the temple and broke a magical seal which the Ancient Ones placed centuries ago.

A terrifying and mighty Beast was unleashed. It climbed out of the temple depths and roared, shaking the leaves from the trees and scattering the birds from their nests. Our ancestors feared for their lives and fled into the jungle as the Beast began its rampage across Eriva, killing everything in its wake.

Those survivors settled here on the southern beach, and constructed a village detached from the land. This is the village you see today, erected above the sea, away from harm. The Beast continues to terrorise the land and sea, causing storm-clouds to circle the northern bay and winds to ravage the surrounding forests.

But its terror is spreading further south as we speak. The wildlife which once inhabited the jungle has evaporated. The springs are contaminated and the plants are dying. We don't know how long we have until the Beast arrives here, to finish its destruction of our tribe..."

"So that's why the spring water poisoned me…" Ezra says with sudden realisation.

"And that's why there are no animals in the jungle." Ningan nods.

"How can we stop it?" Laurel asks with determination.

"The beast is an entity of evil no man has ever encountered before." Dhilta explains, shaking her head. "It cannot be seen, heard, or defeated. The Beast is, and always will be."

"And Imogen could be somewhere out there right now alone?!" Ningan cries. "We have to find her!"

"Although he refuses to believe my warnings, my husband is right." Dhilta says regretfully, and steps down from the pedestal. "We cannot make any hasty decisions. For all we know, your friend may be safe and sound."

"Or in the claws of some vicious beast!" Ningan spits.

"To go out and hunt for the beast during daylight would be foolish. Firstly, the beast only appears at night, when it leaves its lair under the cover of darkness. Secondly, the beast is cunning and elusive. It cannot be seen or heard unless it wants to be. The only tracks it leaves is the oil of its coat. Thirdly, you have no weapons which would be any match for this colossal monster. You are helpless, young Hylians."

"Then what can we do?" Dakota asks.

"All you can do is wait." Dhilta says wisely, and disappears back into the Chieftain's hut.


	15. Chapter 15

Ningan waits on the wooden boardwalk, dangling his legs over the edge, watching the sun drag wearily over the horizon. Laurel watches from nearby as he tends to the two horses.

 _What's_ his _problem?_ Storm sneers.

"His friend is missing." Laurel explains. "She disappeared before any of us woke up and still hasn't returned. We fear something may have happened to her…"

 _I told you I didn't like this place…_ Aurarius brays. _I knew there was something bad about it from the moment we got here…_

Before they know it, the sun sinks into the ocean depths and the stars in the sky begin to flicker one by one.

As nightfall descends, the villagers gather around the illuminated platform in the centre of the village. The Chieftain stands atop the pedestal, preparing to address the anxious faces of his tribe.

"Thank you all for joining us on this dark night." he speaks clearly into the crowd. "Tonight, we have received the grave news that one of our travelling guests has vanished. She is a young Hylian with little to no knowledge of survival, and must be unfathomably lost in the wilderness of the jungle. Despite this, we hold high hopes that she is alive and well, and will return safe and sound. I ask that you keep her in your thoughts and hearts, and request that you now join me in prayer."

The Dekus huddle closer around the pedestal and rhythmically rustle their leafy heads, as though performing some kind of exotic dance.

"What's going on?" Dakota hisses in Ezra's ear.

"They're performing a prayer." Ezra murmurs. "Every time a member of the village falls ill or injured, the tribe will gather here. The Chieftain will chant to the spirits who will answer their plea. Of course, I don't believe in spirits and the like, but the notion no doubt provides comfort for those in need."

Dakota turns to her right to see Ningan looking rather alarmed.

"Hear us, spirits of the earth!" Cinnopo calls to the stars above. "Here us, spirits of the moon and sun! We ask for your aid in this troublesome time!"

Bathed in the green light of the lanterns, the Chieftain raises his arms to the night sky. The villagers simultaneously raise their own arms and the ritual continues.

"Please help our dear guest, who has lost her way in the wilderness all alone! Please guide her home and return her to her companions in good health! Please show your mercy to our guests who have travelled far and wide to be here, and offer them protection!"

As the final word was spoken, a gale sweeps over the village. The lanterns sway in the breeze. The villagers cease their rustling until silence settles over the crowd. Ningan closes his eyes in the moment of tranquillity. When he opens them once more, the villagers disperse. Cinnopo approaches him sombrely.

"Our hearts are with your friend, and we hope that she returns shortly."

Ningan nods gratefully, though his scepticism is hard to hide. The Chieftain leads the way beneath the moonlight to the hut. Ningan reluctantly follows, when his eye catches Dhilta's. She locks eyes with him, then looks intently to the jungle, before disappearing indoors.


	16. Chapter 16

The waning moon shines its pale light upon the Deku village as Laurel and Dakota cross the platform to tend to their horses.

Dakota pulls her cloak over her shoulder like a shawl to shield her from the chill of the ocean gales. In her hand, she clutches a bottle of steaming green tea which Ezra had kindly prepared for them as a bedtime elixir.

Laurel produces his pouch of oats for Aurarius to feed on, then presents him with a large red pomegranate. "A treat for you."

Aurarius gladly guzzles the fruit from his hand, drooling red juice from his lips.

Dakota leaves the open oats pouch beside Storm as usual and sips her tea. "This place is cursed…"

"As soon as we find Imogen, we can leave." Laurel assures her.

"To think that she could be out there, frightened and alone…or even worse, _dead_." Dakota closes her eyes with sorrow. "We should never have stayed here. This is all my fault..."

"It's not your fault at all." Laurel shakes his head. "You came here seeking a safe haven, where you could let your troubles go for just a few days. We all need a break sometimes."

She sighs and takes another sip of tea, then moves across the platform to the edge of the boardwalk. "Sometimes, I wish time would slow down…but other times, I wish time would move faster…does that make sense?"

Laurel nods. "Kind of."

Dakota stares out across the ocean, dotted with the reflections of twinkling stars. "Right now, I wish time would stop altogether."

Laurel joins her on the edge of the platform and the pair watch the waves roll in below. "You miss him, don't you?"

Dakota closes her eyes and nods. Laurel was referring to her deceased husband, who had passed less than a month ago. While she often appeared playful and distracted, it was all an act. Beneath her cheery smile, her grief was still raw.

Memories of him replayed over and over in her mind, day and night. Regularly, she would dream of married life; baking cookies in the kitchen, waiting for him to return home with a bouquet of lilies and a kiss on the cheek. She would wake up heartbroken and forced to face reality once more. This process of readjustment seems never-ending…would she ever overcome this empty void in her heart?

"He's probably watching you from above right now." Laurel says adamantly, and points to the stars above. "What do you think he would say to you?"

Dakota laughs softly through gentle tears. "He would say 'Dakota, pull it together! You're on a mission! And a soldier never abandons their mission!'"

Her laugh fades into the night as she wipes her cheek with her cloak.

"I just feel so lonely, Laurel…I don't think I'll ever get another chance at love…"


	17. Chapter 17

Laurel slides a comforting arm over her shoulder. "Love isn't a single event. Love comes and goes in fleeting glimpses, but at the same time, never leaves. When love disappears, it is reincarnated in a new form."

Dakota rests her head in his chest and feels the warmth of his heart. A sense of stability sweeps over her as the two listen to the ocean's heartbeat. She lifts her head and sees him looking right into her eyes. She leans in and feels the touch of his lips against hers. The feeling lingers for a short moment when-

"What the hell is this?!"

Ningan's thundering voice breaks the spell. The pair pull away from each other and find Ningan standing behind them, with his satchel over his shoulder and his arms angrily crossed.

"Well? My friend is _missing_ , and I find you two tootsies getting all cosy under the stars. She could be _dead_."

"It's not like that, Ningan." Dakota swears. "We were just feeding the horses and-"

" _Just feeding the horses_? Let me guess, things got 'carried away'?" His patience is rapidly running out. "I thought we didn't lie to each other anymore?"

"We're not lying!" Laurel insists. "This isn't something which has been going on behind your back! Dakota was feeling a little down about Seth, so I was there to support her!"

"Oh, so you've not only disrespected Imogen, but also a dead man?" Ningan scoffs. "Seth must be turning in his grave right now!"

Dakota suddenly bursts into tears at the mention of her husband's name. Laurel steps forward aggressively.

"Don't be so insensitive Ningan! Can't you see she's upset?"

"Don't you dare talk to _me_ about being insensitive!" Ningan scowls. "Imogen is in danger! We should be out there looking for her right now! You're supposed to be her friend!" He shakes his head with a look of disgust. "I guess I'll leave you two to finish off whatever I interrupted…"

He turns on his heel and his feet dash across the moonlit boardwalk. His satchel bounces on his back as he crosses the bridge to the shore, blending into the shadows of the jungle.


	18. Chapter 18

His footsteps crunch along the forest floor, his heart pounds with the adrenaline of the hunt. Ningan heads north, where he knows he will find the Temple of Eriva; the lair of the Beast. There, he would face the monster one-on-one and save Imogen from its evil grasp.

Twigs snap beneath his feet as he shoves past the branches that block his path. Suddenly, the silence of the jungle is broken by a distant roar which echoes through the trees. Ningan's ears prick up with excitement. Could it be the beast of legend?

He quickens his pace, propelling himself through the undergrowth with astonishing speed, when he happens upon a clearing. A wilted flowerbed lies at his feet; the tell-tale sign of the Beast. His prey is near.

According to Dhilta's description, the Beast could not be seen or heard. Nevertheless, Ningan had a trick up his sleeve; a secret weapon which Dhilta had not anticipated. He unbuckles the flap of his satchel and pulls out his treasured Lens of Truth: an ancient Sheikah artefact given to him by his mother, with the power to see the invisible.

Ningan places the item to his naked eye. The clearing clouds over with a deadly black mist. The mist curls around the trees in a trail, beckoning him to follow. Ningan snakes through the jungle, his feet dancing over the undergrowth like a fox.

He stops to catch his breath. The trees are thinning out; the salty air irritates his skin. Soon he would happen upon the northern bay; home of the Beast.

Suddenly, a crack. Ningan freezes, and scans the shadows. The temperature drops. A low grunting vibrates through the trees. The hair on the back of his neck stands upright. His prey is close…he can sense it. Ningan follows the sound with his Lens of Truth.

An ear-splitting roar rips the leaves from the trees. The wood behind him violently splinters into sawdust. Ningan crouches low to avoid being crushed by the branches crashing down around him. An enormous unseen entity stampedes past him with a ghastly growl. He feels a sharp object tear the skin on his arm, leaving an agonising wound.

Ningan lifts his head just in time to catch a glimpse of his attacker: sturdy and powerful hind legs like a rabbit, coupled with the claws of a tiger; a spine-covered back like a hedgehog and the whiptail of a lion. His jaw hangs loose as the Beast bounds off into the jungle, leaving a trail of devastation.

"Ningan!" Dakota's shrill voice cries over the noise of shattered wood.

She and Laurel arrive at the clearing with ghostly pale faces. Ningan struggles to make out their features as he rocks from side-to-side woozily. A wave of nausea rolls over him. Laurel drops to his knees and seizes Ningan's injured arm.

"Dakota, pass me your cloak!" he commands.

Dakota tosses him her cloak. Laurel retrieves a bottle of fresh water from his backpack. Ningan watches as Laurel soaks the cloth in water and ties it tightly around his wound.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the village!"

"No…" Ningan outright refuses. "Imogen…"

"You're no help to her in this state!" Dakota tells him straight. "Laurel, put him over your shoulder!"

"No!" Ningan snaps. He climbs dizzily to his feet. "The Temple of Eriva is just up ahead! If Imogen is there, we can't abandon her!"

"Ningan, you're the worst kind of stubborn…" Laurel growls. "Come on then, show us the way."

Ningan clasps his hand around his makeshift bandage and plods through the wreckage of splintered wood. Laurel draws his sword from its sheath and walks beside him. Dakota turns to the lonely path of desolate darkness behind her, then decides to choose the more favourable option of company.


	19. Chapter 19

The air grows cooler with every stride. The trees grow sparse until a crude path forms. Then, without warning, a gorge. The three travellers halt just before skidding into the open-jawed sea below. They pause to gasp at the view ahead.

Across the chasm is an intricate stone structure, carved into a cliff, with ornate, but crumbling patterns on the ivy-ridden walls. Dark clouds swirl sickeningly above the four spires of the ruins. Ancient power resonates from the network of disjointed cracks which run across the surface of the temple; half repelling the travellers with fear, half drawing them in with a desire to know more.

Ningan guides his two companions along a narrow path which zigzags around each corner of the cliff. Every step is cautious, as one slip would lead them to fall into the ocean below. Laurel strides boldly through the bitter breeze, Dakota following closely behind him, casting constant glances down into the shivery depths.

"It's not too late to turn back, guys!" she calls to the gales, but there is no reply.

Determination drives them towards the enchanted entrance of the temple: mystic patterns which had eroded away over eons. Steps lead down inside the cliff; a cavern of pools where the sea had seeped through.

Sheltered from the storm outside, the three travellers proceed to explore the forsaken structure. Water drips from the ceiling in steady drops. Vines cling to the pillars like parasites. Runes are etched into every stone surface, reciting long-forgotten legends in a language unknown to the wanderers.

"I wonder what kind of tribe inhabited this place?" Dakota ponders. "Sorcerers?"

A dip in the floor causes Ningan to stumble to his knees. He clutches his arm and grimaces.

"Are you alright, Ningan?" Laurel asks anxiously.

"Fine..." Ningan answers bluntly, and climbs readily to his feet. "Imogen is here…I can feel it…"

The cavern floor opens up beneath them into an arena formed from stalactites and stalagmites. They peer down into the pit and see the floor far below, only accessible via a path which spiralled the perimeter all the way to the bottom.

"What _is_ this place?" Dakota exclaims with wonder.

Ningan leads the way down into the pit. They reach the heart of the temple and discover a peculiar set-up: four stone pedestals positioned in a square formation, with a circular design engraved in the very centre.

"Definitely sorcery…" Dakota mutters.

"Imogen's spell-book!"

Ningan points to the centre of the circle. He snatches the dark blue leather-bound book from the floor and scans the area for any sign of his friend.

"Imogen!" his cries echo through the temple. "She was here! She was definitely here!"

"The circle is comprised of runes." Laurel notes. "They look like the ones Imogen was trying to translate."

Ningan flicks frantically through the pages of her spell-book and finds a page scrawled with black ink: " _Those With The Blood Of Hylia Will Bring Light To The Darkness._ " He reads to the others. " _Lightning Will Strike As Four Unite, And Seal The Beast In The Depths Of The Temple. Only Then Will Eriva Be Free._ "

" _As Four Unite_ …" Dakota repeats. "Four stone pedestals…one for each Hylian."

"Look here." Ningan displays the page to his companions, where a splash of red ink stains the bottom corner. "There's blood."

Laurel and Dakota exchange uneasy glances when the temple walls rumble with the growl of the Beast.

"We have to go!" Laurel orders. " _Now!_ "

"No!" Ningan protests. "What about Imogen?!"

" _Now_ Ningan!" Dakota insists, and grabs his injured arm. He squeals in pain as she and Laurel drag him from the temple floor. Together, they ascend the spiralled path to the top and dash beneath the shadows of the treetops.


	20. Chapter 20

The three of them swoop in and out of the trees until they emerge on the moonlit sands to the south. They collapse to their knees, their lungs stinging as they gasp for breath.

"That was close…" Dakota pants.

"Ningan, we need to get you to Ezra..." Laurel coughs. "He should be able to fix you up with something for your arm…"

"Listen!" Ningan hisses.

A low hum lines the air, deep and pulsating like a digeridoo. Laurel and Dakota raise their heads to the village across the boardwalk. Among the familiar green and yellow lanterns, the Dekus crowd around the pedestal at the centre.

"What's going on? Another prayer?" Dakota asks puzzled.

Before she receives an answer, Ningan sprints across the bridge towards the noise. Laurel chases his footsteps, with Dakota following close behind.

The central pedestal is a swarm of leafed heads. The rambunctious noise grows louder as the three approach. Ningan parts the crowds with his able arm until he reaches the centre. On the pedestal, a wooden post has been erected; and bound to that post is a Hylian male with pointed ears, wide eyes, and chestnut-brown hair: none other than Ezra.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ningan scowls.

"Hear us, spirits of the earth!" Cinnopo's voice hollers as he steps forward to address the stars above. "Hear us, spirits of the moon and sun! Bear witness to the sacrificial ritual we are about to conduct!

" _Sacrifice?!_ " Laurel blurts.

"No, there appears to be some sort of mistake!" Dakota intercepts the situation. "Chief Cinnopo! What is the meaning of this?"

Cinnopo turns his head from the sky to the three interruptions. "Bind them."

Vines whip around their wrists, twisting and turning until they are securely tied behind their backs. They struggle and grunt as Cinnopo continues his speech.

"For many years, our tribe has been tormented by the Beast! We have been exiled from our home and forced to take refuge on the water! Our forest is dying and our springs are poisoned! We ask that you accept this offering and banish the Beast from our realm forevermore!"

A villager extends their arm from the gathering and offers him a wooden spear. Cinnopo grasps it in his hands and holds it high above his leafy crown. The villagers stomp their feet and shake their heads, creating a beat with which to hum. The Chieftain marches to the pedestal. Ningan, Laurel and Dakota hold their breath. Ezra winces, anticipating the blow.

"As the legends of the Ancient Ones declared: _The Blood Of Hylia Will Bring Light!_ "

"That's not what the legend says!" Ningan yells over the noise.

The Chieftain hesitates with a scowl. "Somebody tie his throat so he can't interrupt."

"I'm telling the truth!" Ningan spits. "The legend written around the temple floor, right? Words have been omitted!"

He cuts the vines which bind his wrist using the dagger in his belt, then opens Imogen's spell-book. " _Those With The Blood Of Hylia Will Bring Light To The Darkness._ " He recites to the crowd. " _Lightning Will Strike As Four Unite, And Seal The Beast In The Depths Of The Temple. Only Then Will Eriva Be Free._ "

The villagers turn their gazes from the ninja to their Chieftain. Cinnopo stares in bewilderment at the mysterious leather-bound book.

"By the sounds of it, you need at least _four_ of us." Ningan informs him. "And you need us _alive_."


	21. Chapter 21

Ezra is released from his binds with surprising speed as the villagers disperse (a few of them appear to be somewhat disappointed at the show's cancellation). Cinnopo, Dhilta, Ningan, Laurel, Dakota and Ezra circle around the hearth in the Chieftain's hut; each trying to avoid eye contact of any sort.

"Once again, apologies for the way you were treated, Master Ezra." the Chieftain repeats, still just as embarrassed as the first time.

Ezra shrugs as he rubs the marks on his wrists. "No matter, Chief, Sir! We all make mistakes!"

"Back to the issue at hand," Ningan commands the floor. "Imogen is still missing and the Beast is still on the rampage. We don't know how to reseal it in the temple. All we know is that it has something to do with us: as Hylians."

"I am no expert on sorcery by any means." Dhilta pipes. "However, it seems as though four of you must go to the temple."

"There were four pedestals in the heart of the temple." Dakota recalls. "Perhaps it has something to do with them?"

"It would make sense…" Laurel agrees. "Yet still, you forget that I am not a Hylian."

He's right. Laurel was Ordon born-and-bred, with rounded ears as opposed to the pointed ears of Hylians, one of their defining traits. Thus, he may not possess the qualities required for the spell.

"We shall have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Ningan brushes the issue away like a minor inconvenience. "What we need to determine is the nature of this sealing spell."

"May I interrupt for a moment?" Ezra chimes. "You're not suggesting that we can defeat this creature with some kind of…witchcraft…are you?"

The circle pauses as their heads turn to Ningan. "Yes, Ezra, that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

Ezra chuckles with an air of disbelief. "You know, I understand that desperate times call for desperate measures, however, I for one cannot commit to the belief that there is such thing as magic…it's the stuff of _myth_ , dear Ningan. You can't possibly think that-"

Suddenly, a not-too-distant roar causes the wooden walls of the Chieftain's hut to tremble. The circle gaze upward as pieces of straw slide from the thatched roof onto the hearth, where they burn up like matchsticks.

"Look, Ezra." Ningan sighs. "We don't have time to debate the existence of magic right now. Imogen is in trouble. She believed that magic had the power to save lives. I've witnessed it myself on multiple occasions. I am therefore inclined to share her belief."

"Likewise, it would appear that we don't have time to research the sealing spell in more depth." Dakota adds. "I say actions speak louder than words."

"I agree with Dakota." Laurel nods.

"Of course you do…" Ningan smiles wryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laurel scowls.

"I refuse to engage in any bickering with you while my friend is in grave danger." Ningan retorts. "Dakota's right: it's time to act. Ready whatever weapons you have. We're going into the jungle."

Dhilta displays an as-a-matter-of-factly nod in her husband's direction. Cinnopo casts his head down in surrender.

"Travellers…your decision to confront the beast as just four of you is foolish…yet curiously admirable. Your bravery knows no bounds, and for that, we thank you. Should you not return by morn, you shall be in our prayers. The village honours your courageous stupidity."

"Thanks…I guess…" Laurel frowns, before raising his clenched fist in the air. " _Lightning Will Strike As Four Unite, And Then Eriva Shall Be Free!_ "


	22. Chapter 22

Branches split and stems topple as swords slash through the undergrowth. Ningan, Laurel, Dakota and Ezra are on a mission, and nothing is going to stand in their way.

The humidity leaves droplets of sweat on their foreheads as they creep through the jungle. Ningan leads at the front, swishing his dagger back and forth with ease in the face of danger. Laurel paces rapidly to catch up, swinging his sword about wildly in the dark.

"What did you mean back there?" he pants. "'Of course you do'…what does that mean?"

"You know damn well what it means, Laurel, and I'm not discussing it with you at this present time." Ningan declares bluntly.

The undergrowth around them quickly degrades from an enticing and luscious green to a murky grey. Fallen trees litter the trail, like a child's toys tossed aside in a tantrum. Then, unexpectedly, the path ends, and the familiar gorge opens up beneath their feet.

The dense and dismal clouds twist around the spires of the ancient structure. The temple clings to the cliff to avoid the snapping jaws of the waves below.

Ezra's eyes pop at the sight of the dismal monument. "What a sore sight to behold…"

"Not now, Ezra, we've got a job to do." Dakota snaps, and nudges him along the cliff edge towards the temple entrance.

A rumble echoes across the chasm. Not the roar of the Beast, but the deep groan of thunder overhead. A storm rolls in on the ocean, driving the adventurers to take refuge in the cavern. They enter the arena only to find it empty.

"No sign of the Beast then…" Dakota grunts. "What now?"

"Like any beast, we need to lure it in with bait." Laurel says knowledgeably. "Any volunteers?"

Ningan barges between them and strides down the spiral path to the centre of the arena.

"I'm here!" he yells into the murky night sky above, clanging his daggers together in a manic and arrhythmic chant. "I'm right here! Ready to rip those claws from your fingertips and tear those teeth out of your mouth!"

"Ok, he's cracked." Dakota concludes as she observes his display. "Ningan, get back up here now so we can discuss a proper strategy!"

"Those pedestals…" Ezra patters down the spiral path with intrigue. He meets Ningan in the middle and ignores his incoherent chanting as he inspects the four stone pedestals.

"Yes, those are the stone pedestals we were talking about." Laurel pipes as he and Dakota join the other two in the pit. "We think they have something to do with the spell."

"They're not just made of any old stone." Ezra informs them. "Obsidian. Black as night."

"So?" Dakota retorts. "We don't have time for a lecture about the properties of rocks right now, Ezra!"

"What if I told you that obsidian was an electrical conductor?"

Dakota and Laurel share the same nonplussed expression.

Ezra sighs. " _Lightning Will Strike As Four Unite_ …"

Dakota gasps with that light-bulb moment and shakes Ningan from his crazed state of rage. "Ningan! We have to seal the Beast with _lightning_!"

"Each of us must act as a lightning rod to send the surge downwards into the pedestals." Ezra's words can barely keep up with his racing thoughts as he rapidly formulates a strategy in his mind. "Aim any metal object skyward and the lightning should pass through the opening in the ceiling and strike the centre."

"Whoa, hold on." Laurel intervenes, waving his hands. "This sounds like a hazard waiting to happen. Once that charge hits us, are we gonna get fried like Cucco meat?"

Dakota and Ningan look to Ezra for an answer.

"…I cannot say."

"Looks like we're doomed…" Ningan shrugs. "…again."

"Imogen saved my life once." Dakota declares as she unsheathes her sword. "It's time I repaid the favour."

Ningan nods and tightens his grip around the handles of his daggers. Ezra draws his own dagger and flips it in his palm. Ningan's piercing gaze turns to Laurel. Laurel nods without a word and points his sword skyward. Whatever fate may decide for them, they were going to end their journey as they began: together.


	23. Chapter 23

The brewing storm-clouds are ready to burst: their rain precipitating over the bay. The Beast has demolished most of the jungle, but with no luck of finding any fresh meat. Yet, he can still smell the scent of Hylian blood lingering in the air.

Ever since their arrival, the Beast craved that undeniable flavour of warm blood on his tongue. He had been teased with a taste when he tore into the arm of a young male with his claws. Alas, his prey had escaped with nothing more than a bloody wound.

But this just made him even hungrier. The overwhelming aroma taunted him as he prowled the jungle in search of something to hunt. There is just one place he has not investigated: the Temple of Eriva, his very home.

The heavens pour down upon the cliff-face, soaking the pointed spires of the temple. The Beast approaches, the earth crumbling beneath his footsteps. The scent of Hylian…it draws closer and closer.

The Beast crashes through the temple entrance in a bloodthirsty rampage. His clawed feet dash across the cold, wet stone towards the arena. His beady eyes peer into the abyss, searching for his prey. Sure enough, at the bottom of the pit, the young, wounded Hylian male crouches in a foetal position, clutching his arm. Sitting duck.

The Beast bounds towards his target, his breath panting with anticipation as he licks his lips. Closer and closer until predator and prey are almost face-to-face…

The Beast jolts as a sharp object pierces his shoulder. He scratches his back with his claws and pulls out an arrow. He examines it with bewilderment and turns his gaze behind him. A young Hylian female wielding a bow stands boldly in his eyeline.

Excellent, he thinks. Not one but _two_ prospective prey to feast upon. He swings his claws at the young female, but she rolls to the side in a slick dodge. She draws her sword to challenge him. How pathetic.

"Over here!" a young male voice calls behind him. A distraction; a typical Hylian tactic that always failed. The Beast swipes again at the Hylian female and knocks the sword from her hand. Now she is defenceless, the Beast licks the saliva from his lips in preparation for the attack…

A blunt rock hits him square in the eye. The Beast growls in anger and turns to see yet another Hylian male.

"I said over _here_!" Ezra scowls.

No longer acting as bait, Ningan climbs to his feet and draws his daggers. The Beast's eyes dart between the three Hylians. They were playing games; and the Beast did not like to play with his food.

"Which one of us are you gonna choose first?" Ningan smirks, advancing towards his attacker.

"Don't forget _me_!" Laurel emerges from the shadows in full gleaming golden armour. "You can save _me_ for dessert!"

Four?! This was beyond a game now…more like a pest problem.

"That's right, you big greedy bastard!" Dakota yells. "There's four of us! And only one of you!"

Lightning strikes overhead, illuminating the animosity in his eyes. The Beast roars over the clap of thunder. He strikes Dakota with his fist, sending her flying into the wall. Ningan lunges with his dagger then performs a jump-kick. The Beast grasps his leg and slams him to the floor.

It's Laurel's turn to play as he slashes with his sword. He makes the perfect cut, slicing clean through the tail. The Beast bleats in agony as violet blood spurts across the stone floor of the temple. He kicks Laurel with his powerful hind leg, launching him in the opposite direction. A clang rings through the temple as Laurel hits the floor like a tin can.

"Hey! Over here!" Ezra waves his dagger in the air tauntingly. A flash of lightning reflects off the blade, enticing the Beast to come and play. The Beast snaps his jaws as he edges closer to the centre of the arena.


	24. Chapter 24

Ningan clutches his head and feels hot blood trickling between his fingers. The nauseating feeling in his stomach is overwhelming, almost to the point of vomiting. His bones ache as he tries desperately to stop the room from spinning to focus on the action.

To his right, Dakota's arms are clasped around her ribs as she wheezes in agony. To his left, Laurel is back on his feet, but cannot walk in a straight line. Directly in front of him, Ezra is luring the infuriated Beast to the circular design carved into the floor between the four pedestals. Now is the time to enact their plan…but none of them seem physically able to make it.

"Is that all you've got?" Ezra continues to taunt the Beast, but there's a fearful quiver in his voice. He can only bide them so much time before he's a goner.

Dakota regains her breath after being winded and sees Ezra in dangerous proximity to the jaws of the Beast. She casts her eyes to the floor and spots her bow. In mere seconds, she loads it with an arrow and points it at the Beast. She lets the drawstring loose; the arrow lodges straight through its eye. The Beast wails, blinded, head twisting and turning as it waves its claws about wildly in the hope of enacting its revenge.

Dakota's surprising aim has bought Ezra just enough time to escape and attend to Ningan in his hour of need. He darts over to his bleeding companion and opens his pouch. He extracts a golden medicine sealed in a test-tube, pops off the cork, and feeds it to his helpless friend.

"Drink, Ningan, drink!" Ezra urges, keeping his eyes locked on the flailing Beast behind him.

Laurel finally reaches the centre and stumbles onto the obsidian pedestal with his sword poised. "You've not long left now! Soon, you'll be back in that pit where you belong for all eternity!"

Dakota appears beside him and the two engage in a co-ordinated swordfight with the blinded Beast. With only one eye, it doesn't know where to look, and suffers multiple gashes on its arms. They've succeeded in trapping it between the four pedestals.

"Ezra! Ningan! It's almost time!" Dakota calls. "Hurry and get over here!"

Ezra looks down at the wounded warrior and sees his eyes have shut. He slaps his face a number of times hoping he will stir. "Ningan! Ningan, wake up! We have to move!"

Ningan opens his eyes wearily. Ezra abandons him and hurries to join the others at the centre. A flash of lightning tears through the roof and jolts him into consciousness. With his able arm, he heaves himself off the floor so he is sat upright. His three companions gather in the shadow of the Beast with their blades raised high, beckoning him over. But his body still aches from exhaustion.

Nevertheless, he drives on. With the last of his strength, he drags his whole weight through the gushing pool of blood left by the Beast's dissected tail. Ningan crawls on his knees towards the fourth obsidian pedestal directly behind the Beast.

A clap of thunder. The Beast tastes blood and turns to focus on his original prey.

"Now!" Ezra yells.

Ningan looks up into the ravenous jaws of the Beast.

"You haven't killed me quite yet…" he croaks through a twisted grin. "Come and finish what you started…"

The Beast lunges forward. Ningan raises his dagger to the sky. Lightning strikes, blinding all four of them, before it surges through their blades and into their veins. The floor beneath them gives way to the abyss. The Beast mourns defeat as a piercing white light consumes the room...


	25. Chapter 25

_Those With The Blood Of Hylia Will Bring Light To The Darkness._ _Lightning Will Strike As Four Unite, And Seal The Beast In The Depths Of The Temple. Only Then Will Eriva Be Free._

The words of the prophecy echo in their minds, whispers like waves crashing on the shore. The four of them awaken on a damp beach surrounded by seashells. They exchange weary glances with misty eyes, but before they can interact, Ezra's pointed finger demands attention to the outline of four shapes approaching.

Four humanoid figures with tanned skin wade through the waters towards them. They wear wooden masks over their faces, each with a varying expression painted on in red ink, and leaves sprouting from the crown.

"Hylians…" Their hollow voices echo as one. "We are the Ancient Ones which legend speaks of. We come to thank you for your deeds."

"You were the ones who first imprisoned the Beast?" Dakota asks.

"Indeed…and it was to our most profound regret that we were absent at the Second Coming…Yet it was you four that stepped up to destiny's call and displayed courage and cunning in the face of evil."

"Wait, so are you guys still alive?" Ningan asks puzzled. "Or dead?"

"We no longer exist on this mortal plane." they explain.

"So in that case…are _we_ dead?" Laurel suggests.

"Death has not claimed you just yet. This is a liminal reality through which we can contact you between the Spirit Realm and the mortal world. Your bodies are healing in the Temple of Eriva."

"So we survived?" Ezra exclaims in disbelief. "But… _how_?"

"The Blood of Hylia has many magical properties." The masked ones declare. "Although immortality is not one of them, those with the Blood of Hylia have the blessing of the Goddess herself when it comes to fighting evil."

"But…I'm not a Hylian…" Laurel reminds himself. "I don't share the same heritage as these guys."

"May you discover many more things about yourself in the near future, young soldier…" Their air of mystery perpetuates through their masks.

"But where's Imogen?" Ningan interjects. "Did she survive?"

"Your friend will greet you on the other side. I believe she has the answers you seek. In the meantime, farewell young Hylians. And never forget: you are always stronger as one…"

The mysterious figures turn and wade back through the waters from whence they came, towards a glorious white sunrise. The travellers on the shore shield their eyes from the blinding sunlight which consumes the horizon…

 _You Are Always Stronger As One._


	26. Chapter 26

"Ningan! Ningan! Wake up!"

A familiar voice buzzing with excitement opens his eyes. Ningan gazes up into the face of a platinum-blonde with crimson eyes and a joyous smile.

"Imogen…" he says hoarsely, and lifts his arms up to embrace her. "Where have you _been_?"

"I know how to get to Hyrule!" she chirps, totally ignoring his question. "I know how to get to Hyrule!"

Ningan's eyes adjust to his bright surroundings. The walls of the temple are basked in morning sunlight while its floors are stained with blood. Around him, Laurel, Dakota and Ezra gently stir from their sleep.

Ezra sits upright and scratches his head, dazed. "Did anybody else just experience a really bizarre dream?"

"I dreamt I was on a beach…" Dakota mutters.

"I'm a Hylian…" Laurel murmurs, his hands trembling with existential crisis. "I'm a Hylian…I'm a Hylian…"

"We need to go back to the Deku Village and talk with Cinnopo!" Imogen says with urgency. "It's the only way we can get back to Hyrule!"

The northern bay no longer roars with the noise of ferocious waves crashing into the rocks. Instead, seagulls roam the clear skies, cawing as they glide over the dazzling ocean.

Together as five, they wander merrily through the lush green jungle. Shrubs buzz with exotic insects, and birdsong lifts the treetops. Finally, they emerge on the beach to be greeted by the entire Deku tribe. They gather on the sand cheeping and chirping as the travellers approach.

"We did it, guys…we saved Eriva!" Dakota cheers.

"Absolutely astounding, that strangers from a foreign world would be the ones to lift the curse on our fair land!" Cinnopo smiles. "My congratulations to the four of you! You are hereby honorary citizens of Eriva! Welcome to stay as long as you desire under the hospitality of our doting villagers!"

"Actually, we need to get back to Hyrule!" Imogen announces suddenly.

The Chieftain gasps. "Why so soon? Surely there is time for celebrations first?"

"Yeah, Imogen!" Dakota huffs. "Can't we at least enjoy this paradise while there's no monsters stomping around?"

And so it is agreed that the Royal Council of Hyrule stay one more night in Eriva. They dine on the centre platform beneath the light of the lanterns hanging above their heads. All kinds of delicacies are served to them on wooden platters by the Chieftain's Deku servants. Ezra recounts the battle as it happened to an audience of eager listeners around the table, as well as his genius plan.

"And so, science saved the day after all!" he boasts.

"Are you saying you still don't believe in magic?" Imogen chimes.

"My dear Imogen, I have yet to see your 'magic' in action! Does it have the power to vanquish foul beasts from beyond?"

Imogen simply sighs and casts her eyes back to the food on her plate. "I guess you'll have to see for yourself…"


	27. Chapter 27

Meanwhile, Dakota and Laurel are tending to their horses with fresh soapy water in a bucket and a sponge.

"I honestly never imagined we could do it…" she says. "There's was a moment when I thought 'This is it…this is how we die'…but then we pulled ourselves together and the prophecy was fulfilled!"

"Do you really think what the Ancient Ones said is true?" Laurel asks. "About me being a Hylian?"

"Why are you so hung up about this, Laurel?" Dakota groans. "Besides, they never actually _said_ you were a Hylian. It was just implied."

"I just feel like I've been lied to my whole life…"

"Laurel, you simply _can't_ be a Hylian! Look at your features! Pointed ears are a defining biological characteristic! I think you're thinking way too much into this."

Dakota senses a nearby presence, and turns to see Ningan standing patiently against the railing with his arm in a sling. She nods and takes her bucket of soapy water.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you guys later."

Laurel watches Dakota leave as Ningan takes her place on the boardwalk beneath the stars. The pair of them lean over the edge and gaze down at the tide below.

"How's your arm?" Laurel asks politely.

Ningan shrugs. "Hurts like hell. But it'll heal in no time, thanks to that bone-mending potion Ezra slipped me." He turns to face Laurel. "And you? How are you feeling? You took quite a tumble back there."

"I think my pride is more damaged than my spine." he laughs.

"So, you wanted to know what I meant before with that snide comment about you and Dakota…" Ningan plunges straight into the conversation. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing you. What you and Dakota do is none of my business. It was just, at the time, I thought you were more concerned with your feelings for each other than my missing friend."

"There are no feelings between us." Laurel emphasises. "It was just a kiss, nothing more. And you should know that if there _was_ something going on between us, then _I'd_ be the first one to tell you…unless Dakota beat me to it."

Ningan smirks. "You sure there's nothing going on there? Just friends?"

"Just friends." Laurel concurs.

"Well in that case, I'll leave you two to do whatever you do with your horses alone from now on."

He swings his arm back over the railing and returns to the Chieftain's hut with a smug grin.

"What are you two looking at?" Laurel turns to the onlooking horses with a curled lip.

Storm and Aurarius say nothing, but roll their eyes and snicker as they dive headfirst into a sack of oats. Laurel gazes out at the constellations and continues to contemplate his true identity.


	28. Chapter 28

Morning breaks over the Eriva coast. The golden beaches absorb the sunrise like seawater, as seagulls nest in the thatched roofs of the Deku Village.

As Imogen requested, the Royal Council of Hyrule have packed their bags ready to depart from this secluded paradise on the edge of the continent. When asked where they were going, Imogen insisted that Cinnopo take them to the very spring where he and his patrol first found Ezra. Although a bizarre request, Cinnopo kindly obliged, and he and his wife guided the travellers through the blossoming trees to a beautiful spring in the depths of the jungle.

"Well, here you are friends." the Chieftain declares as they enter the spring. "The place where our friendship first began."

The glistening waters spill from an opening in the mossy rock. Brightly-coloured birds bathe in the pool before taking flight to go about their business they had long abandoned.

"I don't understand…" Ningan scans the beauty-spot for any sign which might point to Hyrule. "Why have you brought us here?"

"This is the portal to Hyrule!" Imogen beams. "This very spring!"

The congregation exchange sceptical glances.

"Have faith in the girl!" Dhilta urges. "She's brought you this far!"

The Chieftain's wife was right. What reason did they have not to trust her ideas?

"All we have to do is step into the spring and say an incantation." Imogen smiles. To demonstrate, she sheds her cloak and wades into the water. "Well, what are you waiting for? Join me!"

Ningan and Ezra mimic her, and reluctantly enter the spring. Laurel and Dakota each guide their steeds into the water until all of them are submerged to the knees.

"Well, travellers, it's been a pleasure to meet you." the Chieftain nods with a warm smile. "May our village never forget what you did for us. May your names pass through the lips of legend. And may our paths cross once again in the next life."

Cinnopo and Dhilta bow their leafy heads as a mark of respect. The Hylians return the gesture before Imogen opens up her spell-book.

"Close your eyes and repeat after me…do not stop until I tell you so…"

She clearly pronounces the words of the incantation for the others to follow. The Deku Chieftain and his wife watch from the banks of the spring as the surface starts to glow. The chanting continues until they feel a strange mist swirl about them. Their feet begin to feel lighter until they are seemingly taking off. Then, almost as suddenly, they feel the ground beneath them once more…

"And stop." Imogen's voice calls. "You may open your eyes."

Simultaneously, their eyes shoot open. They are still surrounded by water: a spring gushing from a rock; lush green plants growing on the banks; except Cinnopo and Dhilta are no longer there.

"Where are we?" Ningan sneers. "Did we even move?"

"I don't know…" Dakota mumbles. "This place looks different…"

" _Ordon!_ " Laurel shrill voice overrides them all. " _Ordon!_ "

He sprints forward, splashing everyone and everything in his wake as he scrambles for the shore. A dilapidated and rotten wooden sign reads _Ordon Spring_.

"We're _home_!" he shrieks. " _My_ home!"

Aurarius joins his master and the two enter a manic state of ecstasy; soaking themselves in the spring, touching every shrub, and smelling every flower. The others watch in heartfelt disbelief.

"Ordon…" Dakota breathes the fresh country air through her lungs. "But how, Imogen?"

"The Ancient Ones showed me the way!" Imogen explains gleefully. "They showed me where to go and what to do!"

Ezra shakes his head in astonishment. "This truly…defies belief…"

"Do you still refuse to believe in magic, Mr Ezra?" Imogen teases.

Ningan watches Laurel and Aurarius rolling about in the grass like a pair of children. After three whole years, they had finally made it. Together, they had visited cities; explored forests; traversed mountain ranges; crossed deserts; braved droughts and storms; parted, then reunited; formed friendships; lost lovers; fought monster; and experienced the unimaginable: all in the name of Hyrule.

Yet, as he stands there, inhaling the air his heart so longed for since his departure, the obvious intrusive thought he cannot prevent enters his mind: what now?


End file.
